Commander Black
is an alien that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo, as a major reoccurring antagonist. His first appearance was in episode 40, entitled "MAC Annihilated! Those UFOs Are Alive!". Character History 'Ultraman Leo' to be added 'Ultraman Orb - Manager Black' Commander Black reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb as . Having somehow survived his final battle with Ultraman Leo, Commander Black went into hiding by running a secret café known as "Black Star Café" on 0 1st Street, Black Star, Shinjuku. He renamed himself "Manager Black" and ran the café as a neutral zone for his customers regardless of whether they were unsuspecting humans or aliens alike, and thus concealed it so that it could not be easily found like normal cafés. This lead to a rumor where his café was seemingly impossible for normal people to find, yet the customers always come to his place for his coffee and never return, but should they do, they wouldn't remember where it was. During SSP's visit to the cafe where they found it thanks to Jetta's gadgets, Manager Black greeted them despite them being normal humans. The team was surprised to see Babaryu's photo in Black's possession, in which he was relieved to learn of the Alien's change of heart. He then told them of his troubled past and his former dream of invading Earth, but has given up in order to make a living as he grew older. When Shin noticed life signs in a nearby tero tero bozu doll, Black hastily kicked the team out, only to be greeted by Gai Kurenai who asked him for Jugglus Juggler's whereabouts. Noticing that the two were still fighting, Black stated that he didn't know of his whereabouts, remarking that their rivalry is like a symbolic battle between light and shadow. As Gai was leaving, an Alien Pitt threatened him, only to be stopped by Black, ordering him to stand down. Once Gai had left, the Alien Pitt lamets that his café used to be lively with alien customers (Thanks in part to a Dada's coffee bean ship unexpectedly crashing on Earth and them being used to enrich Black's coffee into what it was now), but Black is only dismayed by this. With his regular customers gone, he saw it as the time to close his café down (with the impending arival of Magata No Orochi. As Black closed down his shop for what he thought would be the last time, his teru teru bōzu had other intentions on its mind and shortly after, the creature headed off and transformed into its true form: the Saucer Beast, Nova. Nova then turned giant and begin to rampage, to which Black relented and joined in after realizing his friend hadn't given up on their dream. Before they could do more damage though, Gai had transformed into Ultraman Orb Burnmite to stop the duo. During the heat of their battle, the SSP begged Black to stop but he told them that he wasn't that man anymore. After a rather comical exchange, Orb, having enough with Nova's rambunctious antics, defeated the saucer beast. With Nova gone, the surviving Black became depressed that their dream couldn't be accomplished anymore, but held no resentment towards Gai since he did what he had to. Comforting the retired invader, Gai assured him that he still had his loyal customers, so he could at least start anew. Taking Gai's words to heart, Black left without saying another word, and several days later, a noodle shop known as "Ramen Black Star" has opened up and is booming with customers, one of whom was a hyper-actice Shibukawa. Arsenal * to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added References Category:Ultraman Leo Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Aliens